


Take Care of You

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edge Play, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Pet Play, eating ass, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: Lance has been struggling with a variety of his own issues, and Lotor helps him deal with it.





	Take Care of You

Lance stared blankly into his showerhead, allowing the hot water to bring some feeling back to his frozen fingers. 

He was not much one for images to flash though his mind, but thoughts berated him, over and over, like a stick jamming into the flank of a hungry bear. And there was nothing he could do, no one he could be mad at. It was his damn fault.

He punched the shower wall. No. No, it WASN’T his fault. He had to keep remembering that. He got hit. It happens to everyone. The important thing was everyone was safe and healthy.

That didn’t make it any easier when he woke up from his healing pod mere hours ago. The team told him how a blast from a Galra ship came at him out of nowhere, knocking the Red Lion into a comet, and knocking Lance instantly unconscious. Luckily, the Blade of Marmora was nearby, and Keith was able to take control of the Red Lion so they could form Voltron. 

It was so…so…

Humiliating. 

It was everything Lance had feared. Not only was he not needed, his own failures led him to this. He was supposed to be the Red Paladin, this…this was what he was supposed to do. Dodge out of the way of things. Be a reliable right-hand. And he couldn’t. He failed.

He knew this was all the dark side of his brain yelling at him, but he was having trouble telling it to shut up. Especially as his usual source of comfort, Hunk, was not talking to him. 

The two of them had an explosive argument after Hunk had found out about Lance sleeping with Lotor. Blah blah blah, Hunk thought he was in over his head, Lance told him he could handle himself, Hunk asked him how stupid he could possibly be, which got Lance ticked off. They yelled, they stormed off, Lance hid in his room and cried for an hour. 

Now they were stuck in the waiting game, hoping the other would apologize first. Lance was determined it wouldn’t be him. He hadn’t done anything wrong! The only problem was he was kinda worried Hunk would rat him out to Allura, but so far it had been quiet, so he assumed it was safe.

God, the thought of his argument with his best friend made Lance feel all the worst. He wanted to get it out, all of it out of his head. He could hardly think, and there was no WAY he was getting to sleep. 

He thought about playing video games until morning, or maybe going to try and chat with Pidge or Allura instead of his best bud…but in thinking of that, he got an idea. 

He quickly put his pajamas—no underwear or robe. No point, really, they were about to get taken off again.

He sped-walked down the castle hallways, not caring for subtlety. He felt antsy, the thoughts like bugs crawling into his skin and making his head hurt. By the time he made it to the last corridor, he was practically running, running from his goddamn thoughts. 

He knocked on Lotor’s door in a rush. It took several minutes before the door slid open, Lotor already dressed in his pajamas, a set of Altean garments they’d found in the castle. “I hope you don’t expect me to comfort you.” Lotor said, eyebrow raised. 

Lance shook his head, “Fuck comfort,” he said, still hyped on adrenaline, “I want…I want to forget.”

Lotor blinked down at him, eyes darting between Lance’s, trying to get a read on him. “Forget what?”

“Everything,” Lance said, “Just for a bit.” 

Lotor took a deep breath, which Lance recognized was him getting turned on. “Well then,” he said, “Come in.” 

Lotor’s room looked the same as it always did. He kept the lights a bit lower than most people in the castle, but otherwise it was pretty standard and looked hardly lived in. “I’ve been reading more of your manual,” Lotor said, going through the top drawer of his dresser. Lance knew he kept his various toys there.

“Kink book,” Lance corrected, “Go on, you found something you want to try?”

“Have you ever seen a conat?” He asked, turned away and rummaging through.

Lance searched his personal memory banks. “The cat-rabbit things?” he asked, “Yeah, there’s herds of ‘em that run through the forests of Olkarion. Why?”

Lotor smirked, “The Olkari don’t believe in reigning in nature, only working with it. Admirable, but they fall short in one area. You see, around most places in the universe, people use conats as pets.” He pulled out a collar from the drawer, and Lance could tell instantly it would fit around his neck perfectly. It even had a ring on the front for Lotor to grab hold of. 

Alien pet play, huh? He thought to himself. He had to admit while he hadn’t given pet play much thought himself, it was not NOT appealing. And it would help him forget, just as he requested.

Lotor summoned him with a nod of his head, and obediently, Lance stepped forward, “Ah-ah,” he chastised, “On your knees.”

Lance dexterously dropped to the floor, and crawled over. Lotor was already huge by normal standards, but from this angle he was nothing less than a giant.

He bent over Lance, long hair draping over his back as Lotor attached the collar around his neck, “There’s a good kit,” he said. The word ‘kit’ sent a surprising ripple of pleasure through Lance. “Come along, follow me.”

He walked over to his bed and sat, Lance trailing behind them. “Good kit,” Lotor said, petting the top of his hair and scratching behind his ears. “Except, kits don’t wear clothes, do they?”

Lance shook his head and Lotor pat his cheek, a non-verbal ‘get to it, then.’ Quickly, Lance pulled his pajama shirt off, pausing only briefly when it got caught on his collar. He locked eyes with Lotor as he pulled down his pants, trying to note his reaction at Lance’s lack of underwear. There was a glimmer of interest. Success.

Once he was fully nude, he crawled back to Lotor, nuzzling lightly at his thigh, “Mm,” Lotor said, petting his head again, “Does the kit need to be fed?” 

He rolled his tongue, mimicking the conat’s high pitched trill. Lotor smiled at that. “Well, I suppose you deserve a treat.” He pulled his pants down, bringing his underwear with it in one fell swoop, to his thighs. 

Lotor was only just beginning his arousal, his dick a slightly darker purple than the rest of him. Lance nuzzled it like he had for Lotor’s thigh, mimicking the alien animal as best as he could remember. He pressed his nose into Lotor’s stomach, breathing over it, and kissed the base of his dick. He moved up the long length, leaving kisses al the way up.

Lance lay a kitten lick along the head of his cock. Lance might have missed it if he wasn’t specifically listening for a reaction, but Lotor’s breath definitely hitched just slightly at the feeling. Lance did it over and over again, lapping at the tip until he was rewarded with the sweetness of Lotor’s precum. 

“Is that all you can do?” Lotor asked, feigning boredom. Lance knew better, though. That was Lotor speak for ‘I liked that but I want more.’

More, Lance could deliver on. He kissed the tip, before sucking the head in. 

Lotor’s dick had started secreting that sweet self-lubrication Lance loved so much. It occurred to him he hadn’t given head to Lotor nearly enough, only taking it the first time they were together, when Lotor fucked his mouth into the mattress. This was so different. 

And look, Lance wasn’t exactly a connossieur of dick-sucking, but lets just say there were some interesting experiences at the Garrison that over-active flirting may have led to. But whatever excretion bio-fluid thing Lotor was putting out, Lance was eating up. Quite literally, lapping and sucking and lapping at it again. 

The only issue, and that’s the ONLY issue with Lotor’s dick, is that with the size of it, he couldn’t get far into it without hitting the back of his throat. Lance could make up for that, though, using one hand to stabilize himself on Lotor’s hips, the other moving along the base of the length where his mouth didn’t reach, pumping it into himself, while he bobbed his head up and down. 

Lotor groaned at the feeling. Lance could feel his muscles tense under his hand, physically restraining himself from fucking into Lance’s mouth. While the idea of Lotor losing control like that was hot as everloving fuck, Lance was grateful for the opportunity for a bit of control. “Faster, Kit,” Lotor urged, “Eat up quickly and I’ll give you a reward.”

Lance did as asked, bobbing faster, but he knew what Lotor really needed, and what he truly wanted. He bobbed several more times, taking practice breaths through his nose. When he felt he was ready, or ready as he would ever be, he dived down on the dick, pushing the head into his throat. “Ohhh,” Lotor said, a hand instinctively moving to Lance’s head, his long fingernails dragging wonderfully along his scalp and fisting in his hair. Lance hummed appreciatively at the feeling, and pushed further. 

Lotor’s prehensile dick apparently came in particular use with throatfucking as it bent along all the correct angles. He also started moving inside Lance. Lance had only felt this in his ass, but came close to choking a couple times as it rubbed up against his gag reflex. Lotor always moved away once he realized what he’d hit, but oddly, the feeling of almost choking was invigorating for Lance. Chock that up to another thing they’d have to try at some point. 

Lotor couldn’t seem to help himself and lightly thrusted into Lance. Lance’s eyes flickered up, meeting Lotor’s even as he worked himself down further and onto the cock. Lotor smiled at him, “So pretty…such a pretty pet…” he said, lightly scratching his scalp again. He hummed again and Lotor’s breath hitched. He was not out of control, but he was clearly becoming undone. It made Lance proud, “You’re going to take it all, Kit, understand?” He said, “Drink up every last drop, and you’ll get your reward.”

Lance didn’t nod or show affirmation in anyway other than to slide forward again, until he reached Lotor’s base. That was all Lotor seemed to be waiting for as he tensed, holding Lance’s head in a death grip and cumming right down his throat. 

As instructed Lance took every drop, sucking Lotor dry until he was finally finished and pulled out, breathing deeply. “Good Kit,” he said, wiping off a line of saliva and cum that connected him to Lance’s lips. He reached forward and grabbed the ring of Lance’s collar, easily pulling him up into a kiss. “Such a good Kit…do you want your reward?”

Lance purred, pushing himself up to nuzzle Lotor’s chest. Lotor actually chuckled, petting his hair more. “I need you to fetch me a few things.”

Lance traveled back and forth between Lotor and his sex drawer bringing back items in his mouth for Lotor to take and set out beside him. He knew what the little tablets were for, to clean his messy asshole, and knew the absorbent cloth would take any and all cum from either of them. He wasn’t sure about the squishy purple-blue ball, though, nor the strange metal dot that had been hard to pick up. 

“We’ll start on my lap,” Lotor said, sitting back on the bed so his back could rest against the wall. He patted his lap and Lance eagerly climbed up and over him. He wondered if Lotor was going to spank him. He had loved it when he’d done that before. “Good pet,” He said, petting Lance behind his ears, “I promised you I’d make you forget, so that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

First, he took the metal dot and actually stuck it to the underside of Lance’s dick. It felt…odd, but after only a moment he could ignore it. Then, came the tablet. Lotor took his time, pushing the round object up and deep into Lance’s hole. 

Lotor did not pull out, though, instead deciding to use his finger to swirl the melting tablet inside of him. The fizzle of the tablet as it dissolved into a lube-like substance, combined with Lotor’s gentle massagings sent shivers up and down Lance’s body. 

This, Lance thought to himself, this is why he’d come here tonight, why he always ended up coming back to Lotor. Lotor had this way of seducing people, charming them, putting all of his focus on one person for just a while until they bent to his will, and that was exactly what Lance needed. He flourished in the attention, basked in the glow of Lotor’s charm and seduction. He was like a fly landing directly in the mouth of a fly trap, knowing he could be crushed, but too enticed by the alluring scent to care.

He let out a soft moan as Lotor found and circled around his prostate, “Good boy,” Lotor encouraged, “Always so vocal…always so loud…sometimes I think about how cute you’d look with a muzzle over your face, but you always sound so adorable, I don’t think I could bring myself.” 

Lance groaned more at the words. He was slick enough now Lotor added a second finger. Lance keened, pressing back against his hand. If he had a tail it would be gently flicking back and forth in utter pleasure. 

Like all of Lotor, his fingers were long and slender, so it was simple enough to just add a third. The fingers spread inside him, stretching his hole and gliding against his inner walls. Lance curled up, laying his head and nuzzling against one of Lotor’s thighs, while slowly grinding against the other to get a little bit of friction. “Ah-ah, bad kit,” Lotor chastised, swatting him lightly on the back. “No humping. Sit still.” With difficulty, Lance obeyed the order, but he understood now how impatient Lotor had been when he was sucking him. He wanted to cum he wanted to feel that feeling coursing through him, to swell and rest in the post-orgasmic bliss Lotor showered him in every time. 

He was coming close, too, or so he thought. Lotor worked his prostate faster and faster, expertly bringing Lance to a painful erection. He jammed the soft pad of his finger on it again and again, until Lance felt a warm feeling coiling in his belly, going lower, ready to release and—

And it didn’t come. It should have, he was at that point, he was ready, he could feel his cock ready to explode beneath him, but as soon as it was about to spring forth, something tightened around the base of his cock, cutting him off and stopping the erection full in its tracks. 

Lance lifted himself off Lotor’s lap to look at his aching cock. It was dripping and bright, bright red, but the small dot Lotor had attached to the underside projected a sort of mini-handcuff, like a strange sci fi cock ring around him. 

He moaned again, this time in pain. “I know, I know, pet,” Lotor said, “It’s unfair, but this isn’t about what’s fair,” Lotor said, “It’s about pleasing your master.”

Lance shivered violently at the word ‘master.’ Oh, he should NOT like that as much as he did, that was a red flag, but he was too caught up in the orgasm he wasn’t happening. After several seconds, the primal need passed, and he was left painfully hard, but not close to cumming. The cock ring retracted, leaving him free once again, but threatening to contract should anything happen. 

Lotor pushed Lance off his lap onto his back on the bed. Lance pawed at him, silently begging him to lay over him, to touch him, to something, oh god he needed something. “Calm now, pet,” Lotor said, leaning over him and pinning his arms down, “I’ll take care of you.” Instinctively, Lance spread his legs for him, inviting him to do as he pleased. Lotor smirked at the gesture and grabbed hold of said legs. Before Lance could figure out what he was doing, he’d lifted the legs over his shoulders, leaving Lance with no support on the bed, and pressed his face between his thighs. 

Lance let out a high pitched moan as he felt a wet muscle enter his hole. It was retracted immediately for him to say, “Purr for me,” before Lotor returned to his duty. 

Lance purred as much as he could, having trouble focusing as he couldn’t help the gasps and moans as Lotor entered him, swirling around him. Lotor was not a messy eater, going about his eating out in as dignified a manner as you could when your tongue was in someone’s asshole. He lifted Lance off the bed until he was practically upside down, only shoulders and head still resting flat as he arched his back, pressing into Lotor’s administrations. 

Once again, Lotor worked him Lance until he felt like he was ready to shoot cum for miles, and then the alien cock ring activated once again, stifling him and holding him back. Lance whined, wanting the release, but having it denied once again. “Lo…Lot---“

“Kits do not speak,” Lotor said, lowering him to rest flat on the bed again. Lance whined his plea instead. “Patience, pet,” he said, pulling him up by the collar ring to kiss him again, “You’ll be well taken care of.”

Tears leaked out of Lance’s eyes as Lotor reached down and started pumping his length, not even waiting for the cockring to go down this time. It burned and ached with arousal, Lance constantly wanting more but also having it be too much. He shook in Lotor’s arms, a wriggling mess. “I think you’re finally ready, pet.”

Ready for what, he didn’t know, Lance could barely understand Lotor anymore, barely knew of anything. The only thought on his mind was that he wanted to cum, oh god, he wanted to cum so badly. 

Lotor spread his legs apart and sank into him with no pre-amble. Lance was more than prepped and it slipped in easily as Lotor started pounding into him. He didn’t bother with moving inside of him this time, to busy pistoning his hips over and over. 

Lance couldn’t purr for him even if he tried, instead whining and moaning and crying out. He lost sense of himself, his body turned to a boiling pool of jelly beneath Lotor. “Almost,” Lotor said, his voice coming from far away, “Almost, kit,”

Finally, Lotor pulled off the cock ring just as he came inside Lance. With the release, Lance came harder than he ever had before, painting his and Lotor’s stomach and the bed, and even a part of the wall, he was pretty sure. He was blessed for an instant of pure bliss where everything that wasn’t his own pleasure disappeared.

And then…it all came crashing back in an intense wave. The incident with the comet, his injury, his insecurities over Keith, his fight with Hunk, even things he hadn’t been actively upset about like his missing of Earth and home and his fear of fighting a war when he was still so young.

And he sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed, his eyes burning as the tears were wrenched out of him with no sign of stopping. “L-Lance?” He heard Lotor asked, but couldn’t pay attention. Just as he had needed to cum a minute before hand, he needed to cry all his tears out. He started to get a headache from the exhaustion and the loss of liquids and everything hurt and everything felt wonderful all at the same time.

He wasn’t sure how long he was sobbing before he blacked out. 

 

When he awoke, he was sitting in a bathtub, alone this time. He was cleaned up, the collar taken off, and Lotor sat beside him in a chair, dressed in pajamas, watching him.

Lance tried to speak, but his voice was hurt, what with all the oral sex and the screaming and crying. Lotor silenced him, though, offering a glass of water. “Mmm, sorry,” Lance muttered, his throat.

Lotor silenced him again, pressing the glass to his lips to make him drink. Lance obliged. 

Now that he was more coherent, he noted the face Lotor was making. If he didn’t know him any better, he’d say he was angry, but that wasn’t quite right. It seemed more like he was conflicted, or perhaps…concerned. “What happened?” Lotor asked.

Lance smiled, “You mean when I came so hard I blacked out?” Lance asked, his voice still croaky, but feeling better. “I asked for you to make me forget, and you delivered perfectly.”

Lotor took several deep breaths. “So nothing’s…wrong?”

Lance shook his head, “Thank you for taking care of me. You promised. And you did.” 

Lance stretched. His aching muscles felt better in the bath. Silently, he pushed himself up and out, reaching for the towels to dry himself. “Are my clothes still in the other room?” Lotor nodded, still watching him with the odd look on his face. 

Lance padded into the main bedroom and got dressed. His pajama pants felt weird, and he suddenly regretted not bringing underwear, but he could live with it for his walk back to his room. “You’re leaving?” Lotor asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Lance said, “’M tired. I need to get some sleep before training tomorrow.”

Lotor crossed his arms, looking like he wanted to say something, but held back. Lance smiled sleepily at him, padding over. Even standing on his tip-toes, Lance had to reach behind Lotor’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. It was warm, but not dirty as most of their kisses turned, and Lotor was hesitant to kiss him back. “Thank you,” he whispered against Lotor’s lips before heading to the door. “See you tomorrow!” 

 

The door had already closed before Lotor responded with, “Bye.” He was grateful Lance hadn’t heard it, it sounded odd. 

He sat on his bed that he’d already cleaned from their activities. He knew he was not getting any sleep that night. When Lance was sobbing and fallen unconscious, Lotor was worried he’d broken the human or something. There was no doubt, he’d been scared. Scared for a HUMAN.

But what concerned him and confused him more was the way he felt once Lance had woken up. When he was sure Lance was fine. When Lance apologized and thanked him, so grateful for Lotor’s treatments, but not in the same way citizens he’d tricked were grateful. This was more honest and warm and…and something Lotor didn’t have the words for. 

The best thing to do was to put the incident out of his mind completely. It happened, it was over, that would be the end of it, no use mulling over it in his head. And yet, despite knowing that, it’s exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> what's that??? a LOTOR perspective??? amazing. I wonder if we'll get more of that. 
> 
> Oh wait no I don't I'm writing it.
> 
> There's one more kinda oneshot-y one like this with just mostly porn and a smattering of plot before those two get reversed. Kinda. There'll be more plot, still undecided as to how much porn. then...we'll see what happens then. 
> 
> anyway, preview, [the theme song of the next one shot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_SlAzsXa7E)
> 
> Also I'm trying to reply to comments more, I'm sorry I haven't, but know that I re-read each and every one like all the time so I'll try to make my appreciation more evident.


End file.
